


Calls and Small talks

by Coquelicot_03



Series: 10 Rarepairs for Christmas [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Married Life, Phone Calls & Telephones, Time Skips, non hetero/j
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coquelicot_03/pseuds/Coquelicot_03
Summary: Matsun doesn't like talking on the phone, but Hanamaki always calls them instead of texting.A MatsuHana Married AU
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: 10 Rarepairs for Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057709
Kudos: 10





	Calls and Small talks

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIII NOW THE #10RAREPAIRSFORCHRISTMAS IS OFFICIALLY STARTING!! 
> 
> ON THE FIRST DAY OF CHRISTMAS HOZUMI/Coquelicot_03 GAVE TO YOU A MARRIED AU!

Ever since Takahiro meet Issei, the guy never likes to use a phone for communication, he rarely texts and will absolutely never make a phone call unless it is a life and death situation. 

Now that the two of them have work and well don't see each other a lot despite being married, after all, Issei decided to stay in Miyagi, and Takahiro decided to wander the vast Tokyo, though it's sort of hard for the two who have a busy lifestyle they decided to meet few times a year, and because of that, Issei who what phones learn how to reply as fast as he saw the message.

Their morning starts with Takahiro making fun of Issei's job, and them reminding each other to eat breakfast like hypocrites for none of them really eat breakfast, like this!

\--

Issei: Morning Taka.

Takahiro: Good Morning!! Never get too into your job kay?? I know it’s pretty dead, but rest if you can rest peacefully! 

Issei: stop with the jokes about my job, go properly look for yours

Takahiro: hehe it’s just because I put the fun in funeral doesn't mean you can do the same to my job hunting.

Takahiro: Have breakfast before going kay?? Talk to you later! Love ya

Issei: you too, be sure to eat, love ya too.

\--

Then will continue with their own shenanigans, Takahiro hasn’t informed his husband but he already has jobs though they are just part-time jobs which is more than enough for his savings, daily expenses and it is exactly what he needs since in the span of a week and a half he will go back to Miyagi to celebrate Christmas with his husband! 

Issei on the other hand is busy handling the funeral home when Takahiro decided to call, 

"Taka? Why the sudden call? Did something happen? You okay" Issei ask with a concerned voice.

"Nothing happened! just that I'm boreeed! So I decided to bother you!" his husband answer playfully.

"Then that's good to hear, Thought I am pretty much sure you know you shouldn't call on working hours!" Issei scolds his spouse.

"Mou! Okay okay! Have fun with the deads!" If winks can be audible, Issei would swear he hear him wink before ending the call!

After the call, Issei decided to continue what he is currently doing, not even an hour later he received another call.

"What it is this time?" 

"Nothing! I just want to make sure you aren't having too much fun with the deads!"

"But aren't you the one who told me to have fun?"

"Yes, Yes I did! Alright, I did tell you to!"

"So?? Why did you call  _ again _ " he said emphasizing the word again.

"You seem to have too much free time" he added.

"To hear your voice! Don't be so cold!"

"You miss me that much?"

"so? So what if I do?"

"I miss your voice so much! I want to hear it"

"I really miss you too!" the husband added

"Oi! Issei! Come on! Say something!!"

"Issei!! You aren't that mad right?"

"Oi seriously! You got mad?!"

"Alright alright! Enough with the silent treatment!"

"ugh! I gave up! If you won't talk I'll be ending the call now! Mou! Sorry!"

"Don't be mad yea?? Bye!"

The call ended but Matsukawa Issei remained there, standing with his left hand covering his face trying miserably to hide his blush.

The next thing Issei knew, is that he file two days’ leave from work, and have a ticket to Tokyo.


End file.
